Was ist Los?
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Naruto membenci Sasuke? what's wrong? -ganti Summary- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Sepulang sekolah, tampaklah seorang remaja berambut _Raven _sedang membawa tas-nya di pundaknya. Berniat untuk menghampiri _kekasihnya_. Remaja itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kelas 2 sma, dan kekasihnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang duduk di kelas 1 sma.

Sambil berjalan mendekati sang Kekasih yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis berambut cepol dua, dan gadis indigo berambut biru. Tampaknya mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang hinggat tanpa disadari Sasuke telah berdiri di belakang sang kekasihnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau selingkuh, hm?" perkataan Sasuke membuat mereka berhenti berbicara, pemuda yang berambut kuning pun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sang kekasih ada dibelakangnya sambil menaruh tangannya di saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, Nar. Selamat sore," Tenten dan Hinata pun berpamitan dengan Naruto yang tersenyum, dan Sasuke yang diam. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Sasuke pun langsung mengajak Naruto pulang. Niat-nya ingin mengajak Naruto untuk makan di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, walaupun dia sangat membenci Ramen sih.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya, namun Naruto hanya diam dan memandang tajam kearah Sasuke, membuat dia heran.

"Hei—"

"Aku benci kau!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

Niatnya ingin mengajaknya ke Ramen Ichiraku, malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat membuat Sasuke terpukul dan merasa ada telinganya tidak beres.

'_What's wrong?'_

.

**_Zurue Pink-chan Is Present_**

**Tittle: Was ist Los?**

**Summary: Kenapa Naruto membenci Sasuke? padahal mereka sepasang kekasih.**

**Disclaimer: _Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Pair: Diutamakan **_**Raven**_**x**_**Blondie **_**slight KyuuxGaa**

**Rated: K+ or T?**

**Genre: Romance... plus Humor or Drama?  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC? Gaje! Alur berantakan! Gak jelas! Sho-ai.**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, setelah pelajaran kedua selesai, saat istirahat pun Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di meja kantin dan berbincang dengan pemuda berambut merah diketahui namanya adalah Sabaku no Gaara kekasihnya Kyuubi, kakaknya Naruto yang duduk dikelas 2 sma dan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Kyuubi pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Oi, panda!" panggil Kyuubi, membuat Naruto dan Gaara menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. terlihatlah dua pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang tampan, walaupun satu-nya agak berandalan.

"Aniki?" ujar Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

Gaara pun hanya diam dan tidak merespon, Kyuubi pun memakai bahasa isyarat kepada Gaara. Gaara yang mengerti hal itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah Kyuubi dan Gaara pergi, Sasuke dan Naruto pun saling berpandangan. Walaupun lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang memandang Naruto.

"Dobe, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearahnya dan duduk di depannya, Naruto pun sengaja sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu," kata Sasuke sedikit kesal, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat sadar.

Wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat kearah lain pun menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam—lagi.

"Aku benci kau!" teriaknya lagi di depan wajah Sasuke, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi cengok dengan perkataannya, dan memastikan bahwa telinganya masih baik-baik saja.

Padahal niat Sasuke adalah mengajak belajar bersama di rumahnya karena sebentar lagi akan ada Ujian Kenaikan Kelas.

'_What's wrong?'_

.

**\( ^o^)—c =.=;)a**

.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan tampak uring-uringan sedari tadi, sambil menggenggam buku Kimia yang tidak berdosa di atas meja itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sas?" tanya Neji kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Aku tau kau ada masalah," timpal Shikamaru sambil duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Pasti berantem lagi dengan Naruto," tebak Shikamaru sambil memikir walaupun tidak bisa dibilang memikir.

"Bukan."

"Atau… dia sedang _fall in love_ dengan seseorang dan bakal melupakanmu," tebak Neji dengan asal-asal-an, membuatnya mendapatan _Deathglare_ sang Uchiha.

"Hahaha… dia itu lagi di cuek-in sama kekasihnya," tiba-tiba Kyuubi pun datang menghampiri mereka bertiga sambil tertawa.

"_Urusai_."

Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi hanya karena di cuek-in kau sampai uring-uringan begini?" Neji pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto bilang bahwa dia benci padanya," timpal Kyuubi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan agak keras. Dan Sasuke pun mendelik tajam kearah Kyuubi.

"Jangan sampai selingkuh loh," ujar Neji setengah bercanda.

"Atau mungkin dia udah mulai bosan denganmu," tambah Neji lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada marah, walaupun tidak terlihat seperti marah.

"Hei Kyuu, coba kau tanya kenapa Naruto membenci dia," kata Shikamaru kepada Kyuubi.

"Oke, nanti malam akan kutanyakan," ujarnya lagi,

"Yang penting kau fokus dengan UKK mu." Dan percakapan mereka pun terhenti karena suara bel sudah berbunyi, dan pelajaran akan dimulai lagi.

.

_**~Skip Time~**_

.

Malam Hari memang dingin dari biasanya, apalagi musim sudah mendekati musim gugur. Tapi, itu tidak berpengaruh kepada keluarga Uzumaki yang sedang makan di ruang makan.

Setelah selesai makan, Ibu Naruto pun mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam, dan Ayah Naruto pun duduk di depan TV sambil membaca Koran.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang duduk di atas meja makan, sambil membaca buku pelajaran karena bentar lagi waktunya UKK.

Terlihat Kyuubi sedang sibuk mengelap senjata _Remington 700 _kesayangannya. Naruto heran dengan kakaknya yang suka mengoleksi senjata-senjata yang berbahaya, apalagi Kaasan dan Tousan tidak melarangnya, sungguh hebat. Ditambah lagi, koleksi-koleksi dia sudah sangat banyak, dan mempunyai ruang tersendiri.

Oke, back to topik….

Naruto tak henti-hentinya berkutat pada buku pelajaran yang dinamakan _Kimia_. Omg! 2 hari lagi dia akan mengikuti Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, ditambah lagi hari pertama dan jam pertama adalah _Kimia._

"Naruto?" tiba-tiba Kyuubi memanggil adik-nya dan dijawab dengan 'Hm'.

"Ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi lagi dengan suara yang agak kecil. Yah… Kyuubi tidak mau kalau Kaasan sampai tahu, kalau tahu Kaasan bisa cemberut seharian, karena pasangan yang serasi ini berantem tanpa sebab. Maklum, Kaasan-nya seorang _Fujoshi_. Tapi heran, kenapa Tousan tenang-tenang saja ya? Malahan sampai menyetujui segala.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak yakin," ujar Kyuubi lagi.

"Sudahlah Aniki, aku mau belajar," Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat.

Kyuubi yang belum selesai bicara pun langsung mengikuti Naruto ke lantai dua.

**BRAK!**

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, terlihat sang adik sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sambil tetap membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Oi! Seenaknya pergi ke kamar begitu saja!" ujar Kyuubi dengan amat kesal. Dia merasa tidak begitu di hargai.

"Berisik! Aku ingin belajar," kata Naruto setengah kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya sebentar, kenapa kau sangat cuek kepada kekasihmu sendiri? Memangnya dia pernah selingkuh darimu?" tanya Kyuubi bertubi-tubi.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan mendelik tajam kearah Kyuubi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Naruto lalu dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Kyuubi yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hei! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, baka!" kata Kyuubi dengan kesal, melihat tingkah adikknya yang begitu.

"Cerewet!"

"Ap—Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, percuma. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, jika kau begitu terus tanpa sebab, bisa-bisa dia akan melepaskanmu," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada serius walaupun sedikit ada jahil nya di situ. Dengan tenang, dia pun menutup pintu Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang tengah meringkuk dan cemberut tanpa sebab.

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

**\( o)—c =.=;)a**

Belum lama Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur setelah berdebat dulu dengan Kimia, tiba-tiba satu pesan sms pun berbunyi di _Hape_-nya. Dengan malas, Naruto pun membuka pesan itu. Agak terkejut karena pesan itu dari _Teme_-nya.

_**From: Teme Ayam**_

_**Dobe.**_

'_Ya ampun… nih anak pulsanya banyak amat ya?'_ batin Naruto sweatdrop. Namun tetap saja, dia tidak mau membalas sms dari _Teme_-nya, dan meletakkan _Hape_-nya di meja belajarnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto?

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terus menatap layar _Hape_-nya, sambil menunggu pesan Naruto yang tak kunjung datang.

10 menit.

20 menit.

45 menit.

Dan hampir satu jam sms dari _Dobe_-nya tak kunjung datang, membuat Sasuke sedikit gelisah dan khawatir.

'_Apa mungkin dia sudah—bosan denganku?'_ batin Sasuke agak lirih.

.

'_What's wrong?'_

**\( ^o^)—c =.=;)a**

.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha Gakuen, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda bertato segitiga sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Terlihat Naruto sedang membawa kamus _Bahasa Jerman_ yang akan digunakan oleh kakaknya. Saat dia berada di dalam kelas, dia di sms-in oleh kakaknya untuk meminjamkan Kamus, karena dia lupa bawa. Naruto memaklumin kakaknya yang memang hampir lupa untuk membawa Kamus atau mungkin—malas untuk membawa kamus.

"Ne, Naruto… kakakmu merepotkan sekali," ujar Kiba dengan nada malas.

"Begitulah…" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya, sebenarnya Naruto sangat malas mengantarkan Kamus kepada kakaknya, tapi karena dia gak mau diapa-apain oleh kakaknya, jadi dia memilih untuk menurutinya.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang kelas kakak-nya, terlihat ada 5 orang sedang berbincang-bincang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan err—satunya lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sama seperti Naruto. Gadis itu mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan bercanda termasuk teman-temannya. Yang membuat Naruto agak shock saat ini, dia melihat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dengan gadis pirang itu. Ada perasaan sakit yang mendera di dadanya.

"Oi! Ngapain kau bengong?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto, namun dia tetap saja diam dan tidak bergeming.

"Sudah cepat sana kasih Kamusnya!" Kiba pun menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Tungg—"

"Oi, Shika…" panggil Kiba dengan sangat tidak sopan, membuat kelima orang tersebut melihat kearah Kiba dan Naruto yang menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Kiba.

"Gak ada apa-apa, hahaha…" ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Temenin Naruto mengantarkan Kamus ini kepada Kyuu-nii," ujar Kiba lagi sambil menunjuk Kamus yang ia maksud.

"Oh! Thanks, Otouto…" kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil kamus yang Naruto kasih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hei… kalau begitu aku duluan ya… ingin berbincang-bincang sama temanku," gadis berambut pirang itu membuka suara dan pamit kepada mereka untuk pergi, dan melewati Naruto yang sedang menunduk.

"Hei, Otouto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam, memutuskan untuk pergi dari bangkunya, dan dengan dinginnya dia melewati Naruto tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Naruto yang mengetahui itu hanya diam, tidak berani memanggilnya. Kata-kata Kyuubi kemarin pun terbesit di Otaknya.

**\(o)—c =.=;)a**

.

Pulang sekolah pun Naruto sengaja menunggu di depan kelasnya, sampai-sampai dia menyuruh Aniki-nya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang ada rapat Osis, maka dari itu dia menunggunya. Sebenarnya dia ingin berbicara kepada Sasuke tentang—yang kemarin-kemarin, kenapa dia sampai menghindar dan mengatakan benci padanya.

Bukan maksud apa-apa, Naruto ingin berbicara mengenai itu, walaupun dia sedikit malu-malu karena mengatakan dia benci kepada Sasuke tanpa sebab. Tapi… bisa dibilang ada sebab, walaupun mungkin itu dikatakan Sangat sepele!

Tapi, memikirkannya itu, membuat Naruto jadi malu-malu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar kelas, terdengar seorang gadis tertawa. Namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ia lihat di kelas Kakak-nya saat jam istirahat bersama dengan sang Kekasihnya!

Naruto Shock yang kedua kalinya, sambil menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terbesit di otaknya, tidak mungkin Sasuke selingkuh.

"Dobe?" panggil kekasihnya ketika dia melihat Naruto sedang berada di depan kelasnya, ada perasaan senang ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Dobe-nya menunggunya pulang.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, ja~ Sasuke-kun," Gadis itu pun berlari melewati Naruto yang menunduk dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua lebih tepatnya hanya kepada Sasuke.

Setelah Gadis itu pergi, Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto bermaksud menggenggam tangannya.

"Dobe ayo kita pu—" belum sempat Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto, tangannya sudah di tepis duluan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Naruto geram.

"Hei, kau ini ke—"

"Puas! Puas kau menyelingkuhiku dari belakang?" tanya Naruto dengan geram sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Apa mak—"

"Cukup! Berhenti berpura-pura! Aku muak denganmu! Kalau begitu kita akhiri hubungan kita saja!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras, membuat Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, senpai," Naruto bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke. membuat tubuhnya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan sangat ganas. Ada perasaan marah kepada Naruto, sehingga Naruto sendiri menyadarinya lewat ciuman.

"Ngh…" Naruto hampir tidak bernafas karena Sasuke terus melumat bibirnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Sash… Cu-cukuph… Mmh!" saat Naruto mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya, tangan Sasuke sudah terjulur untuk mendorong kepala Naruto mendekatinya.

Karena tidak kuat lagi, Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki, membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Apa… Hah… yang kau… lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil terengah-engah, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Tetapi Sasuke diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Setelah nafas Naruto kembali seperti semula, Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Puas?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tanda tanya.

"Puas kau menyakiti perasaanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang marah dan sedih.

"Dengan mudahnya kau memutuskan hubungan kita," kata Sasuke lagi. dan Naruto hanya diam merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyelingkuhimu," saat Sasuke berkata begitu, terlihat ada perasaan bersalah yang mendera di dada Naruto.

"Ma—"

"Dari awal, kau sudah membenciku kan?"

"Bukan begitu…" jawab Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Err… mak-maksudku…" Naruto bingung memilih jawab atau tidak ya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan melewati Naruto. membuat Naruto sedikit Telmi dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

'_E-eh? Tidak mungkin Sasuke serius?'_

Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh dibelakangnya, membuat dada Naruto terasa agak sakit. Ini salah paham! Bukan itu… bukan itu yang ingin dia bilang. Memang ia Naruto yang salah karena beberapa hari ini dia menjauhi-nya sampai-sampai mengatakan benci padanya.

Tapi, hei! Ayolah… tidak semudah itu kan memutuskan hubungan dengan orang yang kau cintai? Demi semangkok Ramen! Naruto masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Dia pun memutuskan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah semakin menjauh darinya.

**Tap Tap Tap**

"TEME~!" dengan teriakan melengking, Naruto menabrak Sasuke saat sedang membalikkan badannya. Sehingga mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan Sasuke yang lebih dulu sampai. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Naruto yang berada di atas Sasuke lebih tepatnya menduduki Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun mencium Sasuke dengan ganas, sampai-sampai Sasuke terkejut dengan pelakuannya.

"Bukan itu… bukan itu, teme! aku menghindarimu bukan karena benci kepadamu, melainkan AKU BENCI PADAMU KARENA TIAP MALAM KAU SELALU SAJA DATANG DI DALAM MIMPIKU! " teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang dan mau tak mau Sasuke menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Hei-"

"APALAGI SAAT KAU MENYERETKU BELAJAR! PADAHAL AKU SEDANG ASYIK MEMAKAN RAMEN GRATIS!" teriak Naruto lagi. membuat Sasuke shock berat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi karena itu kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan horor.

"Bukan itu saja… kau sering datang dalam mimpiku dan mengatakan cinta kepadaku, sampai-sampai aku bosan mendengarnya!" ujar Naruto dengan kesal, walaupun wajahnya saat ini sedang blushing.

"Heh?"

"A-apa lagi aku selalu mengingatmu, Sehingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar untuk Ujian Kenaikan Kelas nanti!" ujar Naruto, kali ini dirasakan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke? dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. dan memutuskan untuk menghapus setitik mata yang hampir jatuh mengenai pipi tan itu.

"Hm… itu terbukti bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Huh! Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah tersenyum kepada gadis pirang itu, selain aku!" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" Sasuke hampir menahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Si-siapa bilang?" Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Lalu siapa yang membenciku terlebih dahulu, apalagi memutuskan hubungannya dengan sangat mudah, Hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang licik, membuat Naruto tergagap untuk berbicara.

"I-itu… ha-habisnya aku… aku…Argh! Sudahlah Teme! aku memang salah karena dengan mudahnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu, dan memutuskan hubungan antara kita!" kata Naruto dengan satu kali nafas, membuat dia terengah-engah. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak," ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" jawab Naruto lirih, karena dia merasa agak bersalah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengecup pipi tan itu, lalu membisikkan kata, "Tidak apa, asal nanti malam kau menginap di rumahku," bisiknya lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau akan mengajariku _Kimia_?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku akan mengajarimu dengan cara yang menyenangkan," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Ok, baiklah! Nanti aku akan meminta izin kepada Kaasan dan Tousan," ujar Naruto dengan semangat, padahal ada rencana licik di balik perkataan Sasuke itu. Benar-benar polos kau Naruto.

'_Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepada mereka.'_

.

**-OWARI-**

.

**-OMAKE 1-**

"Bagaimana aktingku? Sempurna?" tanya Gadis berambut pirang itu kepada lima orang laki-laki yang didepannya.

"Sangat sempurna untuk menyatukan mereka lagi," ujar Kiba sambil mengacungkan dua jempol kepada gadis itu.

"_Nice acting_, Ino," ujar Neji sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ceh, menyatukan mereka sangatlah muda," kata Kyuubi dengan entengnya.

"Yah… semoga tidak bertengkar lagi," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Mereka _Childish_," ujar Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka tetap pasangan paling serasi sejagat raya! Kyaaa! Jangan sampai mereka berpisah!" ujar Ino sambil memohon kepada Kami-sama yang di atas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiba sok polos(?).

"Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa mengoleksi foto-foto mereka lagi~" kata Ino dengan suara agak manja. Membuat kelima orang cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Dasar Fujoshi!'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Kyuu~ karena aku sudah berhasil melakukan misiku, aku punya satu permintaan," kata Ino dengan puppy eyes jutsu-nya. Membuat Kyuubi menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin sekarang—kau berciuman dengan Gaara!" teriak Ino dengan sangat keras sambil memegang kamera yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"A-APAAA?" teriak Kiba dan Gaara bersamaan, sepertinya Gaara sedikit OOC.

"Heh? Boleh-boleh saja, bagaimana denganmu panda?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap Gaara.

**Bletak!**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuubi, membuat dia meringis kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau, Panda!"

"Diam kau Rubah jelek!"

"Ap—hei jangan kabur kau."

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak akan."

"Ap—Hmph!"

"KYAAAA~!"

**Jepret! Jepret! Jepret!**

'_Ya ampun~'_ Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi dan Gaara.

**-END-**

.

**-OMAKE 2-**

"Ne… Teme, cara menyenangkan seperti apa yang akan kau ajari kepadaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya.

"Hm… nanti malam kau akan tahu," ujar Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

Naruto sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan kekasihmu sendiri.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FICT ONESHOOTKU~ *matiin capslock*.

Ini fict untuk pengganti Cat's Revolution dan Facebook Kara Romansu karena gak bakalan updet cepet. ^^. Maaf ya minna~ kalau fict ini sangat GAJE… (_ _) .

Oh ya, fict ini dipersembahkan untuk yang lagi UKK termasuk Pink T.T . pengalaman di atas itu nyata loh~ hanya saja bukan cowokxcowok, melainkan cowokxcewek. ya itu, teman pink... waktu pink pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja si -pip- teriak2 di depan mushola, apalagi terlihat ada cowoknya... gara-gara masalah cowoknya kepergok selingkuh, hahahaha~ XD . pas itu, pink langsung ada ide buat bikin fict gaje seperti ini. XD yasudahlah semoga para pembaca suka ^^.

ada yang tau arti Was ist Los itu apa? XD

.

Akhir Kata…

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O

Hanya menerima **Flame **yang membangun! ^^


End file.
